


Harry's Moving Castle

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, Incomplete, Kind of a play on Howls Moving Castle but only vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: Lucius was doing a walk-through of the property, he had been honored by the haute French magazine ‘Distinguè’ they had heard rumors of the Malfoy estate and its ancient history. Unbeknownst to the head of the Malfoy family his world was soon to be turned on its ear as not far away a small, unkempt, malnourished orphan was busy going door to door selling candy for his cousin who was just too lazy to do it himself ‘besides,’ his aunt had snarled ‘the way you look there are sure to be people who would shell out their money just to be rid of you.’





	Harry's Moving Castle

Centuries before four friends came together to create a school to teach magical youths; a certain wizard was born, one with unimaginable power far surpassing all others, his power would forever be looked upon as the birth of the modern wizardry. This man, this wizard was known as Merlin, but as time passes the knowledge of Merlin would fall into myth, legend, and fairy tale. Though many of the world’s magic users still believe in such a man, many now find his stories exaggerated or far-fetched.

Though there were some people who took pride in claiming blood ties to that most famous of wizards.

Lucius Malfoy in particular was proud of that particular heritage. As the Malfoy’s dated back long before the founders era.

~

Currently Lucius was doing a walk-through of the property, he had been honored by the haute French magazine ‘Distinguè’ they had heard tales of the Malfoy estate and its ancient history. Unbeknownst to the head of the Malfoy family his world was soon to be turned on its ear as not far away a small, unkempt, malnourished orphan was busy going door to door selling candy for his cousin who was just too lazy to do it himself ‘besides,’ his aunt had snarled ‘the way you look there are sure to be people who would shell out their money just to be rid of you.’

“And this is guest parlor it affords the best views of wherever Caerfyrddin decides to go to next…” The current head of the Malfoy family, Lucius Malfoy, boasted.

In the parlor Lucius and the reporter, Brandia Marcombs, sit on matching armchairs before two large ornate windows. “Rumor has it your home predates the founders, is that true?”

Lucius smirks smugly, “My dear lady my home was Merlin’s own home, it has been in the Malfoy family since long before the founders existed it was inherited when my ancestors married into the line directly descended from Merlin himself.”

The reporter made an ‘oh’ face showing her awe at the grandiose history. “Marvelous… now without giving too much away what sort of protections come from owning a home that had once belonged to Merlin?”

“There is of course the standard wards making the property unplottable and invisible to muggles then there are the interesting charms and wards I’ve yet to see duplicated, one of the ways the estate stays unplottable is by constantly moving it has never been in a place longer than a few weeks. Myths I’ve heard about say that it moves looking for the ‘true heir’ though I find such a myth vaguely insulting.”

“How does one even enter or leave the property then? Is Floo’ing even an option or apparition from within?”

“No my home is not on the floo network as it would be impossible to keep it connected for any length of time. As for apparition I have wards preventing it in or out, so the only way in our out is through the front door, however there’s a trick to that it has never in my lifetime opened up to anywhere but a secret location only myself and my son know.”

“Really so you never told your wife?”

“Of course not she is not a Malfoy by blood, my family secrets are only for those of my blood.”

“Interesting…” the reporters voice trails off as she gazes out the window. “You said the home is invisible to muggles, what about wizards?”

“It’s invisible to everyone not even I have ever seen the outside of the home, except what is visible from the windows. Only then the house is observable to anyone.”

“And you’re sure it’s invisible?” the woman asks again.

Annoyed Lucius reaffirms that yes the house cannot be seen by anyone, a pause. “Why do you ask?”

The reporter gets a quirky smile on her face, “I only ask because that little boy out there is about 2 feet from the front door no one should be able to see…”

Lucius sneers at the woman intent on telling her how foolish such a claim is when the distinct sound of knocking is heard. Lucius followed closely by the reporter head to the front door, he expects the door to open into the forest however for the first time in his life the door opens to the world around the rest of his house.

And there at Lucius Malfoy’s door is a young a ragged looking little boy, of about 5 or 6, in clothes that looked as if they would hang loose on his own frame. Large black glasses held together by tape and hair that looked matted and uncombed, the boy looked rather unnerved.

The 2 people in front of him were wearing the strangest clothes he had ever seen the woman wore a high neck long flowing dress with wide sleeves under what looked like a hooded cape, the man was wearing something similar minus a cape but his robes unlike the woman’s were very masculine “Hello ma’am, sir, I’m selling chocolate bars… and stuff for school, do ya want some?”

Ms. Marcombs smiles at the boy, “That sounds heavenly, why don’t you come in so I can have a look, I’m sure Mr. Malfoy won’t mind.” Lucius nods stepping back to let the boy in. The little boy happily walked into the large home and looked around in awe. No one had ever told him not to talk to strangers and to definitely not go into strangers homes. Especially when he was alone. Once inside Lucius could feel the home practically sigh.

The boy beamed up at the reporter and they could see that several of his teeth were missing he didn’t look more than 6 or 7 so figured it had to of been baby teeth. “So what’s your name young man?”

“My names Harry!”

“Well isn’t that a sweet name.” the woman cooed, Harry blushed at the compliment his smile turning bashful with the praise. “May I see what you’re selling?”

Harry handed over the box of chocolates and a thin booklet of items stapled to which was a manila folder for the money.

Now that the woman’s attention was fully on the items in her arms Harry is a bit nervous as the man is staring at him strangely. He couldn’t understand the look on the man’s face and it worried him.

Lucius couldn’t understand how this muggle child could have made it so easily onto his property even going so far as to be able to change the location of where the door looked out at. As they waited for Ms. Marcombs to finish perusing the items he was selling Lucius realized the boy was beginning to fidget, pulling at the ends of his shirt almost like….

“Sir, may I use your loo?” Harry whispered almost timidly.

It took a moment before the words registered, “Right, yes of course, this way.” Lucius led the boy down a hall and took a left stopping before a large ornate door. “You may use this room.”

Harry quickly enters the bathroom shutting the door tightly.

In all his life he had never expected to meet anyone who could see his home let alone walk up to and inside of it from the front door. He was in shock he knew otherwise he didn’t think he would still be standing. After all the greatest fortress in to world was just breached by child practically a baby.

He was pulled forcefully from his thoughts but a short scream from the bathroom and the hidden instincts of a father came forward as he rushed into save the boy, from what he had no idea.

The boy jumped as he ran in wand at the ready but he was just standing by the sink, in front of the mirror. And Lucius realized that there was what for all intents and purposes could be a muggle or possibly even squib child standing in front of a magical talking mirror. Oops.

“Are you alright?” Lucius asks the child.

“I'm sorry sir! I was frightened I didn’t mean to do it, it’s just sometimes happens please I didn’t mean to!” he rambled on apologizing about making trouble and not meaning to do freakish things in other people’s homes. “I went to the bathroom and then when I went to wash my hands the mirror… it…” there was a long pause before a whispered. “talked.”

Lucius scowled at the mirror. “What in Merlin’s name did you say to the boy?”

“Oh-ho dear fellow I said naught but hello to young Harry.” The mirror chortled.

Lucius sighed turning to the child.

“Yes the mirrors here tend to do that, I apologize for not warning you about them it’s something I tend to take for granted living with them all my life.” Harry’s eyes were huge as he heard the man.

“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon always say stuff that isn’t normal is freakish and that I'm far from normal as can be to them.”

Lucius was rather surprised by that, people calling their own family freakish because of something not in their control. “What about your parents?” he asked after all the boy only commented on his aunt and uncle surely the parents were better.

“Uncle Vernon says my daddy killed himself and mommy in a car accident ‘cause he was drunk... Aunt Petunia always says mommy deserved it ‘cause she was stupid and selfish, and that’s why they were stuck with me.”

Lucius couldn’t believe what he was hearing telling a child something like that was just preposterous he couldn’t imagine how he would feel if he knew something happened to him and his Dragon was told something like that about him.

“Mr. Malfoy?” the reporter’s voice came from down the hall. Lucius had almost forgotten her. Setting the boy away from him with a squeeze to his shoulder that made the boy flinch slightly Lucius headed back towards the woman he would investigate the flinch later.

“My apologies ma’am the boy needed the loo and I had forgotten the talking mirrors it startled him a bit but everything is fine for now.”

“Oh the poor dear!” Harry came to stand slightly behind Lucius. “Ah there you are young man I have decided since getting any of the items in the magazine to me would be fairly difficult that I would just purchase the box of chocolates your selling instead.”

Harry’s eyes widened comically. “The whole box?”

“Of course young man chocolate is good for you.” She said with a conspiratorial wink.

Harry looked down at the nearly full box of chocolates they were a £1 each and there were nearly 100 bars left. “But it’s nearly £100...”

“That’s fine dear.” She smiled cheerily before reaching into a pocket on her voluminous robes and pulling out a small velvet coin purse. Harry watched bewildered as her hand seemed to dig farther in the purse than he knew should have been able too. But when she pulled out a neatly folded £100 note he was left speechless again. “anyways Lucius the castle is breathtaking and I will be sure to add just how wonderful a host you’ve been and no need to worry I shall endeavor to not mention this incident in my article though you might wish to keep an eye out for that child.” She carefully tucked the note into the small yellow envelope in the back of the magazine before setting it down on the entryway table. “now you be careful not to lose this you hear young man wouldn’t want all your hard work to go to waste!” she lightly pat the boy on the head before walking towards the front door.

“Let’s see where this leads now shall we.” When the door opened Harry was surprised to see a dark forest and not the green neatly manicured lawns of Little Whinging. “Interesting…” with a last glance at the boy the woman left the house.

Lucius was less surprised by her opening to see the forest again and not the town his home currently sat in. He looked down at the boy who was looking somewhat sick with worry. “Do not worry child I'm sure if you were to open the door it would lead where you wished to go.” He said surprising himself as he attempted to appease this barely known child.

Harry nodded slightly but went to try the door himself he knew he would be in serious trouble if he didn’t return to his aunt and uncles house soon. Lucius watched as the boy opened the door by himself and as he said there was the town where his home currently resided.

A little more relieve now that he knew he could get home Harry turned to the man standing behind him waiting patiently. There were dozens of questions wanting to be asked and neither really knew how to start. Finally it was Harry who after noticing the slight shift in color in the sky indicating just how late it was getting.

“How does it work?”

Lucius surmised the boy to be asking about the door answered with a simple, “Magic.”

Harry was staring hard at a spot in the floor. “Uncle Vernon says there’s no such thing as magic.”

Lucius rolled his eyes at the idiocy of muggles. “Every living thing has magic built into the very foundations of its creation especially those with an intellectual consciousness though some are unable to acclimatize the necessary awareness to be able to tap into that magic, people I'm assuming like your uncle have no control or true knowledge of such ideals.”

Harry thought for a long moment before nodding. “How do you know if you can do that?”

“If you are wondering whether you possess such awareness the short answer is yes, the incident with the bathroom mirror just confirmed it.” Lucius let the boy mull that thought over for a while. “How old are you?”

Harry looked confused for a moment like he didn’t actually no off hand his age, “Nine.” Lucius couldn’t believe it the child was the same age as his son and barely looked six or seven.

“I have a son your age,” Lucius commented offhandedly.

“My cousin is also the same age as me.” He glanced out the window again and Lucius noticed just how long they had been standing in his entry way the sky was a dark red now as the sun was setting. “Uh oh I need to leave now Mr. Malfoy.” Harry stammered worriedly.

He quickly pulls open the door and Lucius watches as he runs off towards the endless rows of houses.

When the boy was out of site Lucius turned to head back in and figure out just where that boy came from when he realized two important things first Lucius never got the boys last name, and second the boy had left the sales magazine with the money inside sitting on his entry table.

Damn. He thought.

Well there was nothing for it he was gonna have to get that back to the boy somehow. So picking up the book he flipped to the back to see if there was any identifying information. He was in luck when written in very sloppy handwriting was the name Dudley Dursley and #4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. He was confused about why the name in the book wasn’t Harry’s but he let it slide for now and decided to head out to find the boy.

He decided to try his chance with the door and was in luck when it opened up to what he now knew as Little Whinging. Pulling his wand he transfigured his clothing into a muggle business suit and proceed to locate this Privet drive.

Half an hour later he was no closer to finding the boy and had no idea how to even navigate through these maze like muggle streets. He was about to give up when he saw an older muggle watering his lawn, deciding his want to find the boy higher than his dislike of muggles.

“Excuse me?” he called out as he stood in front of the man. The man looked up at him raising an eye brow in question. “Right, I was looking for 4 Privet Drive could you tell me where it is?”

The man looked confused for a moment before answering, “Your way off than sonny, Privet Drive is 10 blocks that way,” here he pointed left. “from there you just gotta follow the road left. You’ll get to it sooner or later.”

“Right thank you.” Lucius began walking in the direction the man pointed, there was no way a child as young as Harry had been or even should walk that far away from home, especially alone. This was definitely something he felt needed looking in to.

It was another 30 minutes before Lucius reached the corner the man said would be Privet Drive, and sure enough there was the street sign declaring it so. Night was beginning to fall as he took in the houses around him he felt lucky that he was only at number 14 it meant 4 wasn’t that much farther.

At number 6 he could feel the subtle signs of magic swirling in the air, signs of definite underage magic. At number 5 he began to feel worry the magic wasn’t just residual it was flowing in use right then, he knew from his own experiences as a father such displays usually are the result of fear, anger, and injury.

He sped up his pace to get to number 4, the ambient magic around the house washed over him, he had to compose himself as overwhelming bursts of fear and pain washed over him, and then he heard it flesh hitting flesh and yelling from inside the house.

He knocked on the door hoping it would stop, the yelling cut off sharply as did the sounds of flesh hitting, however he was still being overwhelmed by fear and pain.

The door was yanked open by a thin horse faced woman, he couldn’t see a resemblance to the boy who had been at his manor. “We don’t want your bibles or anything you might be selling.” She snarled.

Lucius glared at the woman. “I’m only here to speak with Harry, he left this booklet in my home.” At the mention of Harry the woman’s lips thinned and her face took on a pinched bitter look.

“There’s no one here by that awful name.”

Lucius was rather shocked at the venom in this woman’s voice for one of her children. “Well someone from this address left this thing at my home” here he hold up the magazine.

The woman opens her mouth to say something more when a large blob of a boy pushes past her, “Mum look it’s my sales book, good now dad can take it to work tomorrow… hey where’s all my chocolate bars!”

Lucius sneers down at the boy in disgust. “Don’t look at my son like that you pervert.” Petunia growls at Lucius.

“I’m going to ask again before I get really angry, now where’s Harry?”

“VERNON!” Petunia yells back into the house. A large whale of a man comes into the hall his face red in exertion and anger, Petunia moves aside so her husband can see the man at the door. “He keeps asking for the boy.”

Vernon’s face goes purple in anger. “Leave this premises now or Ill phone the police!”

Pissed off himself now Lucius prepares to pull his wand when a wizened hand lands on his shoulder, “Bring out the boy.” It was spoken calmly but with an overwhelming amount of authority.

Lucius turned to see who had shown up behind him, at first glance the man looked a great deal like Albus Dumbledore, but only because of the long white beard, this man screamed power and respect there was nothing in his look or stance that said doddering or senile, only intelligence and cunning.

Lucius noticed the woman backed away with her son, who was too busy counting the money he found in the envelope to care what else was happening. However the man stood his ground. “I’ll not have more of you freaks near my house leave now or so help me I’ll get my rifle!”

The old man’s lips twitched finding the idea of the man using a rifle against him amusing. “You truly are a fool Vernon Dursley, either bring the boy here now or this house will end up around your ears.” As he spoke a small tornado began forming in the man’s entry hall, the woman ran from the room screaming dragging her small whale with her. Vernon on the other hand was beginning to look terrified, Lucius noticed him glancing at a small cabinet under the staircase in fear.

It seemed the older man noticed the look as well because he frowned and without even saying a word the door blew off its hinges. Inside Lucius could make out a thin arm covered in bruises, it hung at an odd angle.

Lucius turned to the old man and actually stepped back actually afraid of the look the man was wearing. “Tutus Domus Tutela.” Inside the cupboard the boy vanished. “Alieno Panton, Nocens Nox Somnus.” The 3 people in the house suddenly fell unconscious.

Lucius blinked and he was no longer looking into number 4 Privet Drive instead he was shocked to find himself in one of the bed chambers of his own home. “Merlin’s Balls!” he couldn’t help crying out.

The old man was there as well giving him a rather odd look. “Really now, such weird greetings your generation has anymore.”

Lucius turned to him wide eyed. “Who are you? How is this possible? The wards, I must check the wards!”

The man put a hand on his shoulder. “Calm down. As for your questions you’ve already guessed the first one as for the second dare I say Magic,” there was a kooky smile on his face as he said it. “As for the wards they are fine, though I fear this young man is not.” The man gazed sadly at the boy Lucius now noticed laying on the bed in the room the boy he had met earlier that day. “He needs someone with medical training, as old as I am I fear I’ve never been able to learn healing magic’s.”

There was no way he was going to take this boy to St. Mungo’s it was too dangerous, he needed someone he could trust, “Severus!”

The old man nodded. “Go to the front door put your left hand on the door and say his name then open the door it should open to his home then.”

“For now I will trust you with this however you will be answering my questions!” then he was gone from the room.

“What a strange man, he already knows my name yet cannot bring himself to even consider it.” He smiles sadly down at the boy, “I’m sorry I could not have reached you sooner child.”

Lucius got to his front door hoping what the old man said would work he placed his left hand on the door and said “Severus Snape.”

Opening the door he was beyond shocked to find his door opened to Severus Snape’s personal rooms at Hogwarts, then again Severus’ own expression seemed to go well beyond shocked at his own appearance. “Severus there’s no time to explain right now I need you to get all the medical potions you have and come through now it’s urgent!”

Something in his tone must have told of how serious the situation was when Severus rose and began gathering medical items without even asking questions.

It was only moments before Severus, carrying a satchel full of potions, was ready to go, standing aside Lucius allowed Severus into his home. “Follow me.” Turning Lucius hurried off down the hall Severus close behind.

“What’s happened? Is it Draco?” Severus demanded falling into step with Lucius.

“Draco is fine, it’s another boy, he had come up to and into my front door during an interview, from a muggle town, he was selling something, I don’t know, I’ll explain everything after we are done, through here.” Lucius opened the door to find the old man still sitting with the boy, out of the corner of his eye he could see Severus freeze for a split second as he saw the old man, however his eyes caught site of the boy and he was instantly by the bed.

“What in Merlin’s name happened to the boy?” He demanded looking between the old man and Lucius like they may have done it.

“Heal him as best you can Severus Snape and then you will get your answers.” Severus looked a little shocked this strange old man would know his name.

It would take Severus 2 hours to finish diagnosing and dosing the boy with potions before he deemed him stable enough to be left alone.

He then turned to the 2 men still in the room and pointed out the door so as not to disturb the injured boy.

Lucius orders tea for them as they leave the room.

“Explain?” Severus demands as he takes a cup of tea from Lucius when they reach a small sitting room not far from where the boy is sleeping.

Lucius explains to Severus all about his first meeting with Harry, and then how he had found the boy at the end he turned to the old man. “You also have some explaining to do just who are you and how are you manipulating my wards?”

“You really aren’t very perceptive for all the time you’ve spent studying my life. As for the wards who do you think set them?” Lucius seems puzzled by this response.

“Merlin…” Severus says wide eyed staring at the old man.

Merlin smiles benignly at him. “It seems some people are much better guessers than others.”

“That’s impossible!” Lucius denies. “If you were Merlin you would be-”

He’s cut off by Merlin. “One thousand four hundred and sixty two.”

“How…?”

“Now that is an interesting answer, however it is best left for later as young Harry seems to be waking.” Merlin rises here setting the cup of tea he had to the side and heads back towards the room Harry is in.

In the room Harry is just sitting up in bed looking around confused and not a little frightened. “Do not be alarmed child no harm shall befall you here.” Merlin says in a calm soothing tone.

Harrys gaze whips around to him. “Where am I?”

“You are in the manor Caerfyrddin. It is safe.” Even as he says it Merlin watches the boy relax slightly only to tense up more on seeing Severus. “Worry not he will not hurt you.”

Lucius moves closer to the boy, “Do you remember me child, you had been here earlier the mirror spoke to you?”

Harry’s eyes move quickly to take in Lucius then swing back to the tall dark man.

“I am a professor of children and have been for almost 9 years I have never hurt a child in my life.” Harry nods stiffly. “If it would make you feel safer I can leave the room.”

Harry’s eyes widen, this man was willing to leave so he would feel better. “No! You’re fine.” It started almost panicked but ended in a whisper.

Severus only nods.

“What happened to my family?” the boy asked as tears gathered in his eyes.

“Nothing… our only concern had been you at the time.”

Harry nods on a sigh. “You don’t have to worry about me, I don’t want to be a burden to you…”

“There is no heavier burden to shoulder than knowing a child was in need and I lifted no hand to help them dear boy.” Merlin states firmly but not unkindly.

 

 


End file.
